


Captain's Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Crushes, Dream Sex, Dreams, Gen, M/M, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Crush

Steve couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had this beautiful creature pinned beneath him, withering in pleasure as Steve mouthed at his neck. Clint let out a moan as Steve's talented hands and mouth spurned him towards pleasure.

Steve traced Clint's body with his hands as he marked and sucked Clint's collarbone. Clint's body was full of scars, but the archer was beautiful. Especially his eyes which always changed colour based on the emotions.

"Don't stop." moaned Clint.

This caused Steve to smirk. He had been crushing on the archer since New York and now they were finally here.

"Tell me what you want?" asked Steve, kissing Clint on the lips.

"Want to come for you." said Clint wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve growled in anticipation. Once ready, he thrust in Clint who moaned in pleasure.

"More, please more." groaned Clint.

Steve kept thrusting and Clint felt the orgasm beginning.

Both were spinning towards pleasure.

Beep...Beep

Steve suddenly woke up from the erotic dream he was having. He looked down and realized he had cum in his pajamas. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the time. It was time to go for his morning run.

He rubbed his eyes. These dreams were getting more and more graphic. He has to do something about this. 

He will confess to Clint and ask him out.

His mind made up Steve went to start his day.


End file.
